


This is Halloween

by Atumun15



Series: The Boy In The Grass [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, first halloween, woohyun just wants Changbin Hyung to love him, woojin is hella stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atumun15/pseuds/Atumun15
Summary: Changbin, being the Halloween fanatic he was, almost threw a temper tantrum when he found out Woohyun never had the proper experience





	This is Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Changbin, being the Halloween fanatic he was, almost threw a temper tantrum when he found out Woohyun never had the proper experience

 

_**October 31, 2021** _

 

They hadn’t ever really considered the possibility of what the hell they would do once a proper holiday came around. Sure, Woojin wanted his son to live a good, plentiful childhood and experience all he could, but his well paying and a very demanding job just didn’t allow that sometimes. Woohyun was nearly five years old and never got to experience the joy Halloween brought. For the small child, Halloween was just any other day but his nanny gave him one extra sweet and one extra hour before bed so they could sit down and watch a movie. The experience of jumping from house to house, knocking and chanting the same line over and over again while the adults behind the door filled their tiny buckets (Or if you were kids like Changbin who took entire pillowcases and refused to go home until candy was literally spilling over the edge) Halloween, in many ways, was supposed to be enjoyable but Woohyun wasn’t allowed that pleasure.

 

Granted, Woojin never really thought a man like Seo Changbin would end up in his life at the beginning of the year, who had equal love for Woohyun stored in his heart and time equally as so. Changbin, being the Halloween fanatic he was, almost threw a temper tantrum when he found out Woohyun never had the proper experience and Woojin was quick to throw the task into Changbin’s ever so eager hands. Though, it only hurt Changbin’s heart when Woohyun seemed to be kind of unsettled about the whole thing and it took Changbin saying that he would be there at the end of the driveway every time to pick him up for Woohyun to even consider going. (The kid really had abandonment issues that made Changbin’s chest twist if he were completely honest.)

 

“Binnie Hyung… What am I again?” Woohyun’s tiny voice called out from behind the door before he waddled out shyly with his arms spread out like a penguin and eyes trained downwards as if he were studying his appearance. Changbin had to cough to mask his high pitched, childish that threatened to slip past his lips the moment the four-year-old came stumbling out. If it said anything, Changbin about cooed every time Woohyun _breathed_ but seeing him waddle out in a Munchlax onesie, aka Changbin’s favorite pokemon to date, it wasn’t exactly a surprise that Changbin felt like he was going to spontaneously combust at any moment.

 

“You’re Munchax, punk. He’s only the best pokemon in the world!” With a finger pointed out in a matter of fact way, a grunt, and a swift pick up so Woohyun was resting on Changbin’s hip. “Now. Are you ready to go and have some fun?” Changbin waltzed through the small house, in Kim Woojin’s name, like it was his own and picking up one of Woohyun’s spare pillowcases, his phone, and a flashlight for when it starts getting a bit darker. Woohyun still seemed so unbearably hesitant that Changbin had to hold him close to his chest. “What’s up, punk?” Changbin coaxed with that same soft tone he only ever used for the Kim boys and Woohyun met Changbin’s gaze with confused, and almost upset eyes.

 

“Would this be stealing?” _Bless this kid and his good morals_.

 

“Of course not! They’re giving you treats, Woo.” Changbin explained with a giggle, slowly walking out the door as if he were silently giving Woohyun the opportunity to back out now if he so chose. Though, the man would have that option open all night because the last thing he wanted was for Woohyun to feel pressured to do something he didn’t want to do. Changbin may have loved Halloween a lot, but he loved Woojin and Woohyun more than anything in the world. “It’s a day to indulge yourself in sweets until your tummy hurts and you’re practically begging to go to sleep, but if you find that you don’t enjoy it at all, we can go straight home and curl up on the couch to watch a movie. This is entirely your decision.” Changbin reassured, setting Woohyun on the ground and kneeling down so they were eye level. Woohyun seemed to think for a moment before darting forward and twining his tiny, chubby arms around Changbin’s neck.

 

“I’ll go for Binnie Hyung!” Woohyun cheered, and Changbin felt his whole soul melt into a puddle of chocolate. _This kid…_

 

Eventually, they did head out and start migrating down the neighborhood sidewalk but Woohyun insisted he had to be put down so Changbin let the boy roam without going anywhere outside of three feet of him. Though, Changbin almost had a heart attack when Woohyun screeched suddenly and began running forwards. “Woohyun? Woohyun get back here!” Changbin growled out, dodging other children and parents walking down the sidewalk to get to the little boy, but sighed in relief when he saw him hugging a little girl in a Charmander onesie. If Changbin were pretty damn honest, he was pretty proud of himself for planning that mess of a situation with none other than Han Jisung himself. “Oh thank god.” Changbin breathed out in relief, standing about a foot away from the younger.

 

Jisung glanced up from his phone to greet Changbin with a smile, “I’ve got your back, hyung. Don’t worry.” If his cocky tone wasn’t good enough reason for Jisung to earn a slap to the back of the head, then the complete and utter lie that spilled from his lips definitely was. “Hey! Hyung!” Jisung whined, earning the attention of the two kids a foot away and they looked between the two in wonder… all until a battle cry was heard and Changbin grunted at the sudden impact at his legs. Despite the sudden pain and weight on his lower half, Changbin couldn’t help but coo internally when he saw a small Charmander beating against his legs for ‘hurting daddy’ “Yes! Punish him for hurting someone!” Jisung encouraged and a part of Changbin wasn’t sure if that was the best moral to be teaching to a small girl, but he found it funny nonetheless.

 

“I’m wounded!” Changbin feigned hurt, slumping to the ground so the small girl could climb on top of him with Woohyun not too far behind. “The Charmander had burned me with Munchlax as a sidekick!” Changbin wailed, ignoring the way Jisung laughed in both embarrassment and raw amusement and a particularly hard hit from a tiny familiar fist that landed on his side. Only for a few more moments did Changbin play the part of a victim before he wrapped his arms around the two kids in a firm, but not harmful, hold. The two children squealed and giggled at the sudden attack, shoving against Changbin’s chest when his slim fingers began to tickle up their backs and down their sides. Jiah was the first to get away, running away from Changbin and towards her father in a fit of giggles and excited giggles. Now, Changbin’s attention was on Woohyun.

 

The little boy was a panting, pink-cheeked mess when Changbin finally provided some mercy and stopped tickling the poor kid. Though, when Changbin placed his hands on Woohyun’s back in a secure, almost sheltering way, Woohyun didn’t hesitate to lurch forward and wrap his tiny arms around Changbin’s neck. Whenever Changbin was on the ground, Woohyun morphed into what seemed like an excitable puppy because, ‘hey someone’s finally at eye level with me,’ and luckily for him, Changbin didn’t really mind and more often than not got down on the ground with him during movies or if they were just lounging about. “Alright, punk, let’s go get candy,” Changbin grunted, grateful for when Jisung helped him up so they could get a move on and stop pissing the other residents of the neighborhood off.

 

It took a bit of coaxing,(and maybe Jiah grabbing Woohyun’s hand to drag him up there) but once they reached the first house, Woohyun was all shy smiles and giggles much to Changbin’s relief. “You know… for someone who's so motorcycles, tattoos, piercings, and brooding, you’re pretty good with kids.” Jisung pointed out, a teasing tone to it but Changbin didn’t miss the admiration there either. Changbin shrugged casually, shuffling his feet and staring down at his leather lace-up boots shyly before punching Jisung in the shoulder weakly.

 

“Kids are nice to be around. Adults are just assholes.” Jisung couldn’t argue with that. He really couldn’t. “Is Chan hyung working too?” It was a dumb question really, but Changbin only realized how dumb it was until Jisung gave him an exasperated look as he rubbed at his aching temples.

 

“When is he not working?” Changbin frowned at that, rubbing a comforting hand into Jisung’s shoulder and gaping a bit when the younger voluntarily rested his head against the elder’s rather bony shoulder. “I know he’s just trying to support us while I try and find a job but I just… I never get to see him anymore and the only time Jiah gets to see him is when she comes into the bedroom in the middle of the night because ‘of a nightmare’ but I know it’s just because she misses him.” Changbin knew Jisung had it rough when it came down to his relationship with Chan, but they had been together since college and they had been through a lot worse. They’d get through it.

 

“I know how that kind of feels, but you two will work it out. You worked through the long distance, and the breakdown after your brother…” A solemn tensity hung in the air uncomfortably. “You two will get through it, Ji… You’re too good together to not at least try and make it work.” and then it fell and Jisung was left with this unbearable love in his chest for his practical older brother.

 

“Thank you, hyung.”

 

“Of course, Ji.”

 

And then it was quiet for a while.

 

Well, until Jiah and Woohyun came running up with bright smiles on their faces and Changbin couldn’t help but coo. “What’d you get, punk?” Changbin inquired before curling a finger around the edge of the blue pillowcase to glance inside and he grinned when he saw two, mini chocolate bars. “These are the best!” Changbin cheered, going to dig his hand in but Woohyun whined and slapped his hand away.

 

“Not yet, hyung! We have to get all the candy first before we can eat it!” Woohyun scolded, and Jisung couldn't help but sink into a squat from laughing so hard at the sight of Changbin looking rather shell-shocked at the younger. Woohyun probably would have apologized by that point but it was obvious he took Halloween almost as seriously as Changbin did now and Changbin was proud.

 

“Good morals, kid.” And then they were off to the next house, and then the next, and then the next, and as much as Changbin enjoyed Halloween, he couldn’t help but think that something was missing. _Woojin_. “You having fun, punk?” Jisung and Jiah were a bit ahead now, having their own conversation as Jiah practically danced around Jisung’s legs. Woohyun seemed to think for a moment, tapping his lips comically.

 

“Yes!” He cheered, but when his smile faltered for a moment, Changbin became worried. “I wish daddy was here too, though…”

 

“I wish he was too, punk. But he said he was going to get off early tonight so we could maybe squirm in a movie before it’s time for you to get some sleep.” Changbin reassured, swiping a hand on the back of Woohyun’s head to ruffle his hair lovingly for a moment. That seemed to brighten the kid’s mood considerably and practically darted ahead where Jiah was waiting patiently at the end of the driveway for her longtime friend. “Where’s Seungmin and Hyunjin?” Changbin asked suddenly, and Jisung looked around for a moment until spotting them across the street.

 

“Yo! Tweedle dee and tweedle dum!” Unsurprisingly, the two whirled around in those god damn costumes in confusion but smiled and waved when they realized who it was. Ironically enough, the boy and girl that approached the couple afterward and squirmed up into their hesitant arms before they all crossed the street to join them were dressed in angel costumes. Changbin had to cover his mouth to keep himself from laughing at the sight, because well… the twins were absolute _demons_. “Nice costumes, loves.” Jisung ruffled their hair, earning scowls as they tried to fix their now messy locks. Jisung just eyed the twins wearily.

 

“They’re in their Hyunjin faze.” Seungmin huffed from boredom, and Changbin finally let out a snort, (maybe another one masked by a cough when Hyunjin hit Seungmin’s bicep with a whine) “It’s true! You were the worst narcissist when I met you!”

 

“But you liked me anyway!”

 

The two bickered back and forth, moving along with the rest of the group when the other two kids came back from the current house and sure, it was annoying and worrying sometimes, but the two really did love each other and there was no doubt in Jisung’s and Changbin’s minds that they wouldn’t trade each other or the twins for the world. “Would you guys cut it out? I swear you’re worse than your kids!” Jisung screeched out suddenly, earning glares from the two adults and giggles from the four children all linking arms as they walked down the narrow sidewalk. Sure, Changbin was anything but lonely, but it just didn’t feel right walking in the evening with Woohyun as the leaves fall from the waving trees and the lights everyone's hung up become more vibrant without Woojin there.

 

“Hey, punk, wait a minute,” Changbin called out before Woohyun could get too far. The little boy unlinked his arm from Jiah and ran back towards his hyung, staring up at him expectantly as Jisung and Jiah stopped as well in confusion. “Do you want to go bother daddy at work or do you want to keep trick or treating?” Changbin inquired softly, a mischevious glint in his eyes when he squatted down to be at eye level with the kid. Woohyun didn’t waste a singular heartbeat, even interrupting him halfway through his question.

 

“I want to go see daddy.”

 

“Ok, let’s go see daddy,” Changbin grunted, picking up Woohyun and placing him on his hip before turning to face his friend. “You want to join us? I’m sure Chan could do with a break too.” Jisung seemed rather unsure, but at the mention of Chan, Jiah became a hyper ball of excitement.

 

“Sure. Yeah.”

 

Woojin was beyond stressed. Woojin was so stressed he wasn’t stressed anymore. Woojin was so exhausted he wasn’t exhausted anymore. If he were completely honest, Woojin was more than ready to go home, curl up on the couch with his head in Changbin’s lap and Woohyun sprawled out on his chest, but he had deadlines and he needed to finish his projects. “Hey. hyung. Here’s the information you wanted.” Chan croaked out from behind Woojin after knocking on the doorway to gather the elder’s attention. Woojin briefly looked away from his design plans to see where he needed to reach and then focused his attention back on the drawing board with one hand held out for the papers. The thick manilla folder slipped into Woojin’s grip but he barely held onto it, his poor aching wrists not expecting the sudden weight and the folder went tumbling to the ground where papers had strewn about.

 

“Fuck!” Woojin cursed so loudly that he swore he heard the woman in the room over fall out of her chair in surprise but Woojin was far from concerned if she was okay. Chan sighed, bending down to collect all the papers and swatting Woojin’s hands away when Woojin slumped out of his chair and down onto the floor to pick up all the papers. “Chan… Chan! Go get some of your own work done! Let me handle this.” Woojin insisted with that same soft voice that he only used when he and everyone else around him was exhausted. That tone was becoming more and more common and Chan hated it.

 

The younger seemed hesitant to leave the elder behind but left the room anyhow. He didn’t have the energy to fight it and he still had his projects to get done as well. Woojin found himself staring down at all the papers with a pout and aching muscles and then his phone. Woojin got as far as staring at Changbin’s contact photo before he gathered enough self-control to put the phone down completely where it was out of sight. He could have called Changbin right then and there to destress a little bit, but Woojin knew the younger was bonding with Woohyun and Woojin didn’t want to risk possibly becoming a burden for the night.

 

Despite the wrinkled suit Woojin was wearing, he sat on the floor with his legs spread out much like Woohyun did when he colored and found himself sticking his tongue out the same way his son did. Woojin didn’t really mind, it was comfortable and somewhat relaxing, he just hadn’t really expected for two pairs of feet appear in his office doorway that shouldn’t have been there at all. “Hey, hyung… Why are you on the floor?” It was apparent that Changbin was both confused, amused, and worried, but Woojin decided to pick out the worry instead of the other two factors and addressed it with panicked words.

 

“I-I Everything just fell and I didn’t- It would be too difficult to sort through all of it and I still have so much to do it’s unreal -,” Changbin’s pretty sure if he didn’t let Woohyun’s hand go and allow the kid to run up to his dad to make sure he was okay that Woojin would have broken down into tears. “Hey, baby.” Woojin breathed out when Woohyun sprinted up to him and twined his arms around his father’s neck. Warm, large palms rested on the middle of Woohyun’s back as he was tugged closer to Woojin’s torso and Changbin felt his insides twist at the sight. Changbin would never get over seeing his lover being so soft with Woojin’s son and he had no doubt in his mind that it was the same way for Woojin when he saw Changbin tuck Woohyun into bed or interact with him in the early morning.

 

They were in love, their own little trio, and that was that.

 

“Did you have fun trick or treating with Binnie Hyung?” Woojin inquired with a grin and a raise of his eyebrows. Woohyun’s eyes lit up and he ran out of the office for a moment before dragging out a half full pillowcase of nothing but pure chocolate and Woojin gaped for a moment. “That’s a lot of candy. Did you steal a few bowls?” Woojin gave Changbin a pointed look because he really wouldn’t put it past his lover to not steal a few bowls of candy if he could help it. Changbin just raised his hands in defense.

 

“Bowl stealing is not on the moral list here, hyung. Besides, I used to get whole pillowcase fulls every Halloween.”

 

“Yeah but… you’re you.”

 

Changbin gaped like a fish for a few moments before he scowled and gently wrapped Woohyun’s hand into his. “We’re leaving punk. Daddy’s being rude.” Changbin spat playfully, swiveling around to leave as the little boy did nothing but giggle. Woojin yelped slightly and scrambled up to pace behind his lover and twine his arms around him from behind. Changbin froze for only a moment before he melted into Woojin’s chest and hummed in content. “Ok… maybe we can stay.” Changbin gave in with slight hesitance and Woojin and Woohyun cheered in happiness, (and if Changbin whithered when Woojin pressed a kiss to his jaw, that was his own business). “Let's help pick up all these papers for your dad okay, punk?” and then they were gathering and working as the team they worked so well in.

 

Soon, but not soon enough for Woojin, they were all curled up on the couch, indulging themselves with the candy Woohyun got from the night and the nightmare before Christmas playing in the background. Woohyun had long since fallen asleep in the soft Munchlax onesie Changbin had gotten him and fuzzy socks to match, and Changbin was nearing the edge of sleep with the warm weight of the child on his chest and stomach. Woojin had wormed his fingers into Changbin’s hair a while ago but was really only feeling the effects of it half an hour after. “I love you.” Changbin whispered out randomly and Woojin felt like his whole chest was going to burst.

 

“I love you too, doll.” Woojin murmured, tilting Changbin’s head to press a kiss to his pretty pink lips before coaxing him back to sleep. Woojin wasn’t that far behind anyway.

 

This Halloween ended pretty well but Woojin would make sure to join them next time because hey, _they were his boys._

 

_[[Moodboard](https://twitter.com/atumun15/status/1048304995085561858?s=21)]_


End file.
